Sleeping Dante
by Eric Draven201
Summary: Dante catches a cold and has a series of strange fever dreams. Revisited. Rated for some mild language and violence. Discontinued for the moment due to renovations.
1. The Big Chill

Do you ever wonder why Dante is topless (with the exception of the coat) during DMC 3 and is wearing a vest and Underarmour-like shirt in DMC 1? Well… Here's an explanation. This here was my very first fic that I decided to revise a little and updates are sure to come.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lady, Vergil, Dante nor the other "well-known" characters that will make guest appearances. There... now you can't sue (licks out tongue). Please don't forget to R/R

* * *

Sleeping Dante

Chapter 1: The Big Chill

"Are you sure this is the place," asked Lady turning towards Dante.

"That's what the call said," Dante answered leading the way through the dark, winding alleys. She shined her flashlight around herself to get her bearing. She then rotated her shoulder under the weight of Kalina Ann, an enormous bazooka. A devil hunter can't be too careful you know. Lady was dressed in long black slacks, a white button down top, and a black sweater. No, this wasn't her usual attire, but a girl's got to at least try to dress for the weather. It may have been cold, but it was a beautiful, clear night, a rarity in the city.

"Buuurrr!" Her teeth began to chatter wildly. Lady closed her sweater tightly in a miserable attempt to stave off the cold. She managed to release her left arm from its cocoon to briefly glance at her watch. Six minutes past three, it read. "I wish your c-c-c clients would k-k-k keep decent hours," Lady said trying her best to hide her chill from Dante. "I'm sorry, Lady, but demons don't usually stomp around during the day," Dante returned. Before she could bat an eye, Dante had already draped his signature red leather trench coat over her shoulder. _Ever the gentleman_, she thought. He always pretended to be an arrogant chauvinist when he actually _knew_ how to treat the ladies.

"Thanks," she blushed. She wasn't accustomed to this treatment, let alone from Dante.

"Well, we can't afford you getting sick, now can we?"

For a long time, there was silence between them and Dante's uncharacteristic stillness was driving her insane. Outwardly she was quiet, however she was screaming within. _Say something, Dante! Anything! I don't care, talk about sports or something._

She stopped her inner ranting long enough to notice that Dante had picked up his pace. He wasn't trying to ditch her, but for some reason he was putting some distance between them. She caught on and gave him a little bit more space. She kept her flashlight trained on Dante's back so as to not lose him to the darkness.

Lady thought to herself about how warm she felt in Dante's coat. She soaked up his scent. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. As she watched him walk, she realized that he was only wearing a pair of black leather boots, brown leather pants, gun holsters and his mother's cherished amulet. The howling wind swept his platinum locks upward, giving him the brief appearance of Vergil, the other devil she met at Temen-in-gru three years ago.

"You alright back there… not too cold I hope."

"I'm fine. Your coat is really toasty."

"That's good. We should be there soon enough," he said resting his massive sword on his shoulder.

_He's fine_, she reassured herself. She brushed away her guilty conscience. _After all he's a demon and he is probably used to extreme cold and heat._ Her heart sank when she took heed to a series of muffled coughs coming from ahead. Shame then hit her like a splash of cold water to the face.

"Um… Dante?"

"Yeah," masking his cough.

"I'm plenty warm now, maybe _you_ should wear this."

"No, it's alright. We're here now anyways."

The skies grew darker and more ominous. Demonic auras were wafting through the air giving off the sense of overwhelming despair. The weight was unbearable. Dante had some trouble standing at his full height. Poor Lady dropped to her knees and felt like she was being crushed by her own sense of gloom. She tried to support herself on a nearby dumpster, but was quickly rendered unconscious by the intense atmosphere.

Two Hell's Vanguards swooped in from the sky, displaced themselves and surrounded Dante. "Only two? That hardly seems fair to you guys." Realizing that the aura was sapping his strength, he created a doppelganger to make quick work of these devils. The Vanguards rushed him and his double. He and the clone made a break for the chain link fence behind one of the Vanguards. They leapt followed by a flip and landed on top of the fence with perfect balance and giving just enough space between the two. The devils displaced in front of their respective fighters, hovering just above the fence. They tried to end it with a single downward swing of their scythes. Like clockwork, he and his replica blocked with Rebellion and swatted the scythes away like they were nothing. The scythes somersaulted through the air and landed blade first into the devils. "AAAOOOWWA," they wailed before shattering like stained glass.

The copy dissolved into Dante's shadow. "Com'on! You gotta to give me more credit than that," he cried out before letting out another string of coughs.

"Hey, Lady! Where are ya?" He looked around the alley to find a flickering flashlight and a pair of slender legs jutting out from behind a dumpster. _No… Lady!_ He ran to her side and found that she was still breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief, scooped her up and carried her to his motorcycle.

He somehow cradled her head on his left shoulder and her legs hanging just off his right knee. She was enveloped in his coat and his left arm snaked around her back for protection. With this, he was still able to maneuver the bike adeptly using only his right hand. Throughout the whole ride, questions and other thoughts ran through Dante's head. _Something about that whole thing sucks…Those Vanguards were way too easy… Since when do Vanguards give off an aura that strong? Something else was there, hiding…but what? Who's pulling the strings?_

Dante stopped himself. No sense losing sleep over this. _Besides, I need to get Lady somewhere safe. _He cranked the handle to speed up. Lady stirred a bit in his arms. "Shhh. Rest now," he reassured her gently.

She was waking up but she fought to stay asleep; she was just too comfortable. Despite the cold, his skin felt so warm against hers. His embrace made her feel safe and his steady heart beat lulled her back into her dreams.

They finally reached his shop, Devil May Cry. He let down the kickstand and hopped off the motorcycle while still holding Lady like an infant. He turned his head to release another stream of coughs and this time sneezes. He walked up the stoop and opened the double green, wooden doors as carefully and as quietly as he could. He closed it behind him. He then tenderly laid Lady on the red couch flanking his desk.

_And now for that shower, _thought Dante as he made his way towards stairs. He suddenly felt dizzy and his legs gave out. As he began to fall darkness encroached upon his vision. Falling, falling… and then… he stopped. Although he couldn't see, he _felt_ himself being supported by a hand placed in the center of his chest and an arm wrapped around his slender waist. They carefully placed him on the floor. He briefly saw tan leather boots walk past his field of vision. His eyes slid closed again. The last thing he felt was the unseen hand gently sweeping the hair off his eyelids.

[Chapter 1 end

It is time for the end of chapter outtake. Why? 'Cause I said so.

She stopped her inner ranting long enough to notice that Dante had picked up his pace. He wasn't trying to ditch her, but for some reason he was putting some distance between them. She walked a little faster. She finally caught on when she got a whiff of the foulest stench from the depths of Hell. "OO... Oh, Dante," she yelled, trying her best to dissipate the smell with her hands, and giving him a little bit more space. "I tried to be courteous," he said devilishly.

* * *

I couldn't help myself. 


	2. Dr Lady

See Chapter one for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dr. Lady

Dante groggily awoke to the faint sound of water splashing and sweet humming. "Mom?" His vision slowly came back to him and Lady was the one humming and bathing him. "I'm sorry. It's just… that… you sound like my mother." Lady smiled and continued her task. He looked down at the bath water and saw a haze of red. Simply looking down made Dante feel dizzy. "You left my underwear on," he hoarsely said pointing out his boxers, "I had no idea you were such a prude."

She chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your wit… despite the fever," she said rather grimly.

"Fever?"

"Yeah, you have a temperature of 110°."

"…"

"I checked it four times, even with different thermometers. The thing is that a fever happens when you are sick and your body is trying to burn up the germs. If your temperature stays high long enough your brain fries and you die. Approaching 104 is dangerous… " she trailed off with tears in her eyes. Dante could read the worry in her heterochromatic eyes and in her voice. He held her and allowed her head to sink into his chest. The slow, steady beats that soothed her to sleep last night were no longer there. It was instead replaced by rapid, almost jackhammer-like beats that threatened to thump outside his chest. And his skin, his skin was impossibly hot for someone sitting in a tub of cold water.

"It's just the flu. I'll shake it off in no time," trying suppress his coughs. It was no use; she could hear the rattling in his chest.

"That's just it… You are sick _because _of me," she cried, letting go of his grasp and choking back sobs. "If I hadn't taken your coat…"

"And you would be in this tub and it would be me trying to break your fever. Then _I_ would be worrying that you wouldn't survive. Lady, I've been through a lot worse… And I guess all I can say is better me that you." She looked down and aimlessly played with the bathwater and allowed his words to sink in.

"I just don't know how to take care of you, Dante. With you, I don't know what's normal or when to go running for a doctor or a shaman."

"Just use your instincts. I wing it most of the time anyways," He let a grin creep across his face. This particular grin wasn't just part of his personality, but a means to distract Lady from his aches and pains that came with the territory of influenza. "Besides, I'm a big demon now… I can handle the hard parts myself," he said struggling to his feet. Once he stood up, Lady handed him a towel and he began to dry off. A flash of memory from last night passed through his head.

"Lady, just _how_ did I get here?"

"I don't know… I found you up here, in a tub of ice."

[Chapter 2 end

Time for another installment of E.O.C.O.

"Lady, just _how_ did I get here?"

"I don't know… I found you up here, in a tub of ice." Dante blinked. He turned over to find a long vertical scar spanning the length of his lower back.

"I think Vergil done went and stole my kidney."

* * *

My take on an Urban Legend... I hate it! 

Why are the temperatures in Fharenheit? Because I'm just THAT lazy. and because I'm nice --- 110 F roughly 43 C.


	3. Don't Fall Asleep

Chapter has the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't Fall Asleep

_Could have it been? No…he's in the Underworld; _Dante thought putting on a pair of fresh underwear, a pair of red cotton blended pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. When he finished dressing himself, Lady escorted him from the bathroom to his bedroom; her arm wrapped snugly around his waist to help him keep his balance. Strangely, it seemed that she leaned on _him_ for support for he towered over her a full four inches.

She got him to bed and checked his temperature again. It had jumped nine degrees higher. The cold bath obviously did not help.

"This isn't good."

"Nope," he commented sitting up to hold back what was sure to spew forth.

As always, Lady was totally prepared. She produced a large white bucket and helped Dante lean over the bedside while holding the bucket in place. After Dante emptied his stomach contents, she helped him into his original position and wiped his mouth. She opened a bottle of water and tilted it to his lips. He took a sip, swished it around, leaned over again and spat out the remainder.

He lay back down as Lady gingerly stroked his hair. The touch was oddly similar to the one he felt the night he passed out. He quickly dismissed the thought and closed his eyes. His body quickly contorted in the fetal position as he started to violently shiver. For a second, Lady had considered turning up the heat but decided that the room was already approaching sauna temperatures. She rummaged through his closet and found some extra blankets. She covered him in two heavy flannel spreads and said, "Sit tight, I'm going to hop in the shower."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lady wasn't more than fifteen minutes before she was showered, dressed and back in Dante's room with a hot mug of tea in hand. She was surprised to see him still awake and in the _same_ position.

"I thought you'd be sleep by now," she said placing the tea on the night table beside Dante.

"Nope," he answered forcing the urge to vomit to subside. She helped him drink his tea, before he decided he was finished.

"Lady?"

"Huh?"

"Uh…have you seen anyone dreaming a dream from which they can't wake up?" She pondered the question, wondering if Dante was being philosophical or just delirious. She then realized from the tone of his voice that he was being serious.

"Do you mean like a fever dream? What makes you ask that?"

"Yeah… something like that," he said staring at the wall. He was again silent for a long time.

"Lady, I want you to promise me something: **please** **don't let me fall asleep.**" She was shocked at his request. _Now why would he ask me to do that?! Does he know something that I don't?_ She shook the warning, smiled and said, "You worry too much. I swear your hair would be white as snow if you weren't already born with it." She kissed him on the forehead and climbed in bed with him. She settled under the covers and lay on her side to face him. He caressed her cheek as she gazed into his weary cerulean eyes. Her mind briefly went to his warning then drifted away. She fell into his hypnotic spell and fell fast asleep.

Dante closed his eyes and reluctantly let sleep take him. He started retching and thought, _it's gonna be too late._ He felt those familiar hands roll him to the other side of the bed and lean his upper body towards the bucket. Those hands were strong but so gentle. The hands wiped his mouth and eased him back to bed. He then heard a chair pull up close. Dante opened his eyes slightly to see the edge of a blue coat and the part of Yamato's hilt trailed by two yellow ribbons. "Vergil?" he croaked. The figure didn't answer, but instead placed a gloved hand on top of Dante's as if to reassure him that it wouldn't leave him alone. Feeling his brother's presence, Dante drifted to sleep.

[Chapter 3 end

Time for E.O.C.O.

"Vergil?" he croaked. The figure didn't answer, but instead placed a gloved hand on top of Dante's as if to reassure him that it wouldn't leave him alone. Feeling his brother's presence, Dante drifted to sleep. The hand traveled the length of Dante's arm. Dante's eyes shot open with a start and he tried to get up. No success. He was trapped by Vergil's entire body weight. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his cheek. He look up to see Vergil in DT mode, drooling! "AAAIIIIIEEE," Dante let out a high-pitched screech. He smiled and winked at Dante (if devils could do that).

After a bit of a struggle, Dante managed to slip out from underneath Vergil and make a break for the door. Just as he reached the threshold, Vergil grabbed Dante by the ankle. Dante grabbed hold of the doorframe. His fingers slipped and he was the floor scratching at the floorboards, screaming, "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Dante was slid back into the room. Vergil (now in human form) stepped in front, took a look around, stepped back in and slammed the door shut releasing a loud, hollow echo through out the halls of Devil May Cry.

* * *

This Yoai moment is dedicated to the fan girls out there and brought to you by _Saw_, the original _Texas_ _Chainsaw_ _Massacre_, and I guess maybe _Aliens_. 


	4. Fever To Tell

Chapter has the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fever To Tell 

She awoke about an hour later to find that Dante lying on his back, asleep._ He's finally getting some much needed rest_, she thought. She lay next to him, studying his features. His soft hair hung low over his face, ending just shy of the bridge of his nose. She always told him that his unruly hair would rob the world of his eyes and ears.

His lips were the fairest of pink somehow complimenting his soft skin, which was as pale as the moon. His lean, lithe figure held its fair share of not-too-bulky muscles as evident through his top. His feet were somewhat of a turn on. The nails were clean and clear, like virgin feet that have never taken a single step.

Lady came to recognize that he was no longer covered in blankets and they were all jumbled up next to her. She got up and began folding and putting them away. On her return trip to the bed, she saw that Dante was intensely clutching the sheets and slightly trembling. She moved the hair out of his eyes to reveal a peculiarly serene sleeping face.

She kissed his boyish face and stepped away to get some ice. Just as she reached the threshold she heard him say in a gravely voice, "At any rate, It's been a whole year since we last met. How 'bout a kiss for your little brother? Or better yet, how 'bout a kiss from this?!"

Lady rushed back to his side to make sure she wasn't imagining what she heard. She pulled up the chair that was in the corner to watch him. "Dante," she called softly holding his hand. He still seemed peaceful in sleep. "Vergil, don't," he whispered quietly. A barely audible moan escaped from his lips followed by a trickle of blood.

Lady quickly opened his mouth to make sure he wasn't biting his tongue. To no avail, she found no clear source as to where the blood was coming from. Dante's eyes shot open as he let out a small gasp. She watched in horror as blood spread out in all directions, starting from the center of his abdomen. She followed her first instinct to apply direct pressure on the mysterious wound.

"DANTE," she screamed in terror as whatever color left began to disappear from his face. Just as quickly as the wound appeared, it vanished. Lady was dumbstruck. She lifted his shirt to see... absolutely nothing. There was only his smooth white skin, no source of the bleeding.

She looked up at his face to see that he was still in his tranquil sleep, like nothing had happened. Still in shock, Lady turned Dante's wrist to feel for a pulse. She didn't bother to count the beats; she was just relieved to find a pulse. She managed to pull his bloody shirt off, dispose of it, and clean up the excess blood off herself as well as Dante.

----

Dante awoke to find that he was lying against a stone pillar, still in his pajamas! "Whoa! I didn't sign on for this," he exclaimed while standing up. He took in his surroundings and saw angel-like stone statues that also appeared to be bells high up on some pillars. It was all coming back to him: the overwhelming sense of dread, the random-ass rain, the smell of blood and fear..._Oh Shit! _He threw up his hands, "Who... went... and... raised... Temen-ni-freaking-Gru... again?!" His words were punctuated by a kick to a nearby pillar. A voice some ten feet behind him said, "Or better yet, how 'bout a kiss from this?!" He turned to see a younger version of himself raise Ivory to do battle with Vergil.

After an exchange of quips, younger Dante fired a few rounds at Vergil only to have it sent back at him. He pulled out Rebellion to neutralize the rogue bullets. Both of them then charged at each other. The swords clanged and clashed at superhuman speeds. Each time the blades collided, they gave off a flash that illuminated the venue along with some well-timed lightning. All too early, the fight ended with Vergil sending Yamato through younger Dante's torso. "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything" At the same time, elder Dante felt a searing pain grip his stomach.

He clutched his abdomen and pulled his hand away to reveal a great loss of blood. As Vergil pulled away his sword, he fell backwards in the same fashion he did all those years ago. His vision faded to white.

Dante was roused by the sound of birds chirping and bright sunlight in his face. He stood up to find that this time he was standing in the middle of a street in between two nondescript glass office buildings. He spun around to see absolutely no one. _I'm in an office park in the middle of the day... and nobody's here? Something's wrong with this picture!_ It was only him and some paper blowing past like tumbleweed. _Oh God, I hope I'm __**not**__ in Devil May Cry 2,_ he thought.

He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the glass buildings. He ran up one to assess the monstrosity he was wearing. Black... Nothing but black. Black leather boots, leather pants, spandex muscle shirt, leather trench coat, and sunglasses. It was all topped off with his silver hair slicked back and gelled down. He licked his palms in a sad attempt to disrupt the maximum strength hold of the hair gel. He was pulling off a modern-day Sparda look quite well. "DAMNIT! Who thought that I _wanted_ to look like Dad?" He tried to strip off the coat to no avail. It felt as though the leathers were _glued_ on. "Did I win year supply of pleather I didn't know about? Man... THIS IS MESSED UP!" "Whose idea of a joke is this," he yelled crossing the street again.

Suddenly Dante had a very odd feeling. Shadows were spreading out around him. _Demons?_ He reached for his absentee weapons. _Damn!_ He readied himself anyway... just until he heard screaming. "AAAAHHHHHHHH," he heard in the distance. _What's that?_

"AAAHHHHH!"

It was getting closer... closer... and closer... and

**BAM!**

A figure fell out of the sky and landed right on top of Dante. The figure was man clad in black just like Dante. The man got up and dusted himself off and inspected his well-gelled black hair. He stared down at Dante sprawled in the Dante-shaped indentation in the pavement.

He reached down to help Dante up and stupidly and very surfer-like said, "Whoooa... thanks dude. You like totally broke my fall." Dante knocked his hand away and got up. He dusted himself off too, not that he cared about his new clothes. Dante took off his sunglasses and stared at the man in disbelief. All Dante could utter was, "What's going on?"

The man replied as if conversation hurt his head, "Um... this is my training session."

He reached his hand out for a shake, "Uhhh... my name is Neo, who the hell are you?"

[Chapter 4 end

E.O.C.O.

Lady rushed back to his side to make sure she wasn't imagining what she heard. She pulled up the chair that was in the corner to watch him closer. "Dante," she called softly holding his hand. Dante sprung up, turned to her and said in a demonic voice, "_**Your mother eats socks in Hell**_!" He then upchucked pea-green projectile vomit at Lady. She screamed and fell out the chair. She ran for the door without bothering to open it! She raced down the stairs and out the front door, leaving behind a Lady-shaped hole in Dante's bedroom door.

* * *

My take on that scene from _The Exorcist _with a pinch of Bugs Bunny. 


End file.
